Christmas Break
by renandli
Summary: follow-up to my other stories NLPP, smutty, you've been warned


Year eight at Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom is dating Pansy Parkinson after being dumped by Luna Lovegood. The new couple was happy but tenative around eachother. Its taking awhile to be totally at ease after many years of taunting and avoidance. The physical attraction between them is leading to exploration on a deeper level, each endeavoring to gain the trust of the other. 2nd follow up to "The Meanest Girl He Ever Met"

The lanky brown haired man was hunched over the library table frantically cramming for the exam being held in a few hours. History of Magic was never his best subject but was neccessary if he wanted to proceed to university the next year. Neville Longbottom leaned back to stretch, taking the time to press his palms into his eyes, names of wizards long dead swimming in his brain. 'Garh, does anyone care about this crap!' he mumbled with frustration. Maintaining the stretch he wished the exam was already over and that he was on the train heading for Christmas break. He had invited his girlfriend to come to his home during break, Pansy Parkinson had not confirmed if she would be joining him. But he hoped she would. He was about to sacrifice himself back to his text book when he sensed someone behind him.

Cool hands covered his eyes, danced down his face and neck, ending on his shoulders where they began rubbing. "Do you need a study-buddy Nev?" hot breath whispered into his ear. Neville leaned his head back further and quickly stole a kiss. Pansy pushed him forward to lean on the desk, she continued to rub his back. Small groans escaped from the boy, the past week had been stressful and the two had agreed not to see each other outside of meals. Her touch was melting the tension from his body, he was seconds away from falling asleep when Pansy ripped down his back with her nails causing him to yip. "You can't go to sleep yet, one more test to go honey-pie." She physically pulled him back into a sitting postion and mussed his hair.

Pansy slipped into the chair next to Neville. He looked sleepily at the brunette girl, her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and she had bright blue earmuffs hooked around her neck. Her cheeks looked flushed and her eyes were blazing. She wore patterned tights to complete her school uniform and for warmth. "You done with your exams? Do okay?" Neville whispered near her ear, afraid to bring Ms Pinch's attention.

Pansy nodded, "I was just up at the owlery, mum sent a reply." she put her hand on his and traced her thumb over the warm skin. "She and dad are going to Italy during break. She said I needn't go with them as it'll be their 20th anniversary. She thought it was ever so nice that you invited me to stay. Mum mentioned that she had met your Gran many times and praised her envolvment in the wizarding community."  
Her confidence failed her as she added "So I guess I can just stay home alone...unless your offer still stands." She mumbled the last, as if she thought he would take back the offer he had made. She took her hand away and twisted it with the other, her leg began fidgeting.

Neville placed a hand on her knee, stopping the motion and bringing a flush to both of their faces. "I would be more than happy if you came home with me." Smiling, he reached up to brush a stray hair from her cheek then slid it down to rest on her shoulder. His voice grew husky when her eyes met his "Gran wants to meet you, and I don't want to think of you being alone."

He pulled her to him, their lips brushed together, the quiet being shattered with Ms Pinch. "No canoodling in my library, you dirty, sick children!"

Pansy jumped up, nearly knocking Neville out of his chair and placated Ms Pinch. "Ms Pinch, I'm sorry. I'll go. Neville has to study and I have to pack. It's fine Ms Pinch, your books are safe and I'm leaving. Study hard Nev, I know you can do it." Pansy led the librarian away, shooting a smile over her shoulder. Ms Pinch glanced back with loathing, annoyed at missing an oppurtunity to humiliate students.

Fully awake, Neville delved into his studying with a fresh life. A brillant smile plastered on his face, hoping the next few hours would fly by, dreading that they would not.

There was a note on the door when the two students reached his home.

'Neville, had to dash. Mrs Wrinklesham needed me to pop down to help her with an infestation of bowtruckles. Honestly! She should have looked into it before the snow flew. I will be back early tomorrow, will send word if its later. Love, Gran. PS The guest room is made up, welcome home to you and Pansy. Looking forward to meeting the girl!'  
The train was uneventful and they had apperated the rest of the way but both were tired. Neville led Pansy to the guest room and left her to rest before dinner. The room was lovely, bright yellows, greens and blues made it a welcome change from the white wonderland outside.  
An old quilt lay on the foot of the bed. Pansy kicked off her shoes, and changed into a soft pink dress, keeping then tights on for warmth.  
She laid down on the bed and pulled the quilt up, thinking only to sleep for a few minutes.

A soft knock woke her up, the sun had properly set. Stretching she mumbled, "Come in." Neville came in holding a candle, he came over, sat on the bed and lit the latern on her night table. "Sorry, didn't mean to sleep so long." She sat up, finger combing her hair.

"No problem, I'm glad you like the room." He leaned in for a kiss, she dropped back teasing away. Neville pursued her onto the bed, finally catchng her lips when he laid his entire body over hers. "Have you always lived here?" Pansy broke the kiss, running her fingers though Neville's hair.

He relaxed and nuzzled down onto her chest, simply he said "I've been here with Gran since I was a baby." He swallowed but did not follow up with further information.

"What did you do while I was sleeping?"

"I took a short nap, there's somthing about getting home that makes me sleepy. When the snow stopped, I shoveled paths around the house and to the street. FYI, there are a lot of Muggles around so we can't use magic too often, too many prying eyes. You can keep your wand on you but don't use it unless 100% neccessary." He began twirling her hair around his finger. "We should get up. Dinner's ready. I just came in to get you, though you make a very comfortable surface to lay on." With a grunt he got up, took her hand and led her back to the kitchen while showing her more parts of the cozy home.

He had put together a delicious chicken and vegetable casserole. Neville was very quiet during the meal. Pansy tried coaxing conversation out of him but eventually gave into the silence. Neville drank wine throughout the meal, faster than she had seen him do before. His behavior was troubling. Pansy had thought the vacation would be a sexy break from all the people at Hogwarts, but it was going to be a long two weeks if he was going to be stay so introspective the entire time. Deep down, Pansy also feared that he regretted bringing her here.

To give him an out she offered in an upbeat tone, "Millie asked if I coud stop by for part of Christmas. Her mother is throwing a big Christmas party, I've gone every year since I was small. I know that you and Millie don't get along, so I was thinking, I could give you and your Gran a night off from me." Pansy stuttered as she continued, "After the party I could stay with the Baulstrodes if..." she trailed off when she met his stormy eyes.

There was strain in his voice when he answered. "I didn't invite you here so you would run away in a day or two. Of course you can go to the party, I'll go with you and we'll have fun. But I would like it if you came back with me." He paused gathering some courage. "I'm sorry for not being very fun tonight. I want to talk to you about something and I've been trying to figure out how to go about it."

"You can tell me...anything." Pansy whispered while taking his hand.

His eyes grew brighter, "Go put on some shoes and grab the quilt from the bed. I want to show you something and then we'll talk."

Pansy winded her way back to her room, pulled on some boots and took the quilt back to the kitchen. Neville had cleared the table and put on his coat. He helped her into her coat, turned her around and wrapped a scarf around her neck. The scarf covered her face, when he moved to adjust it, he leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling her outside.

Neville left her at the front of the house before running off, he came back with a ladder which he propped against the low roof.

"I'll go up first, then throw the blanket up to me, okay?"

Pansy nodded and watched him scramble up then followed.  
"Wow Nev, its beautiful up here." They both looked out at the town below them. The fresh snow twinkled under the half moon. A bright ribbon of iced over river wove through the view. On the roof, the bench seat from a car was ready for them to sit on. Neville took the time to wrap the quilt around Pansy's legs before he settled down at her side. Holding hands they watched the stars and enjoyed the scenery. Pansy snuggled closer, waiting for her boyfriend to begin.

"My parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and Barty Crouch, Jr." Neville didn't look at her a slight squeeze of her hand the only clue he knew she was there. The rest came out in fits and starts "All of them are now dead but Alice and Frank Longbottom still are living at St Mungo's. I've watched them hold on in their secluded world for the last 17 years. I've heard stories about how they withstood the torment, showing no fear, living through sheer force of will. Amazing and brave. I need to make them proud, be a good person. I want grandkids to take with me on visits. I've never told anyone at the school. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione have known since 4th year but I never spoke about it with any of them adn they haven't mentioned my parents either. Every year I visit the hospital with my Gran. Before school starts, on Christmas break, Easter, then everytime we are in London over the summer. I never know if they will know me or not, if they will remember me from the last visit. I have a collection of every gift they've ever given me, mostly sweets wrappers, a few rocks, a paper bracelet from a particularly good Easter visit, a stuffed bunny from my crib. My most prized posessions fit into a shoe box. I'm going to fix them, Pansy. Plants are amazing, if I study enough and search out the right ingredients. I know I can make a cure. I know I can. Plants are the key."

Neville lapsed into silence once again. The moon went behind a cloud hiding the tears on both their faces. Neville asked the darkness "Will you go to visit them with me? Gran and I will go in a few days. "

Weighing her answer, Pansy took a few breaths of cold air before responding. "Its a really special time for you Nev, do you really want me to come along? You don't get a lot of time with your parents."

"I want you to meet them. They are a huge part of me, if you don't know them you can't know me."

Pansy reached through the dark, tasting his tears on his cheek. "I'll would love to meet your parents. I feel very special that you want me to."

"Your lips are cold."

"We've been up here for over an hour, Nev. Put your arm around me, I'll be alright."

"Hypothermia is hardly alright, silly girl. Come on, I'll start a fire and we'll get you warm." He picked her up from the seat, hugging her to him.  
"Thank you for wanting to met them."

Inside, Neville kindled a fire and made cocoa for them. Both opted to change into sleep clothes. Pansy looked better in her outfit though. An old green teeshirt that did not quite cover her bottom, blue pants peeking out. He in a white undershirt and boxers. The couple settled under the quilt on the squashy couch taking advantage of the roaring fire to heat them through. By the time she finished her drink, Neville still hadn't attempted anything under the blanket. She casually placed her hand on his inner thigh, trying to start something.

Neville looked down and smiled at her, then shifted away, taking another sip of his drink and looking at the fire. Raising the stakes, Pansy lightly brushed her fingers on the front of his boxers. She could feel herself getting wet but knew Nev would need more convincing after the difficult day. Finding a definite reaction, she continued strumming under the blanket. Neville stroked her hair and and back noticing the lack of bra. He tried to stiffle a moan as his member came to half mast but Pansy heard and knew what to do next. She scooted her bum further away and disappeared under the blanket. She laid her head on his lap eyes on the growing bulge. She felt Neville's thighs tense under her, she lifted her shoulders up so Neville could slip down the couch a bit, giving her better access. She traced her fingers up and down his tigh, each time getting closer to his package. Through the cloth she wrapped her hand gently around it and held. She smiled then began working on the button which kept her away from her prize.  
She fumbled a bit, causing whimpering above the blanket. She finally freed the cock from its confines. Neville pulled his shirt off over his head and waited above.

Pansy decided to toy with him a bit more. She licked his stomach above the waistline and blew cold air on the spit. The goosebumps popped up and she licked the skin again to erase them. Her hair brushed against his lap causing him to get bigger. Neville's hand snaked below the quilt, traveling from her hip to between her tighs. She let him rub her a bit so he could feel her heat growing. She then slapped his hand away before lowering herself to the floor.  
She kept her head in his lap and ripped the blanket off them. "If I let you touch me, you're going to miss the fun." Forcing his knees apart with her body, she took his member in her hand again, slowly pumping it. Neville had his eyes closed and was licking his lips. While pumping, Pansy darted forward and tickled his balls with her tongue. Pansy let go of his cock and pulled at his waistband. Obligingly Neville raised his hips, she pulled until they were around his ankles. Pansy wrapped her lips around the tip of Neville's cock and began sucking, her tongue playing with the hole. Neville breathed out loudly and ran his hands down his tighs. Pansy took his cock into her mouth half way soaking it with spit. She moved back sucking the spit off with a loud popping sound then moved back to his balls.

Nipping, sucking, pulling, she worked up to taking an entire testicle in her mouth. She heard him hiss through his teeth. She sucked harder and pinched the tip of his cock, keeping him from coming too soon. She moved and performed the same on the other side. His breathing was shallow and fast,  
egging her work on. Still with a grip on the tip, she wagged her tongue up the underside of his shaft, letting some salivia trail down. Neville began thrusting up and gripped the edge of the sofa, moans of 'Oh Pansy' escaping around jagged breaths.

When he was nice and wet she let go of the tip, moving her hand to cup his balls. She saw a glimer of precum in the firelight before engulfing him again. She worked her head up and down, taking him shallow at first, pursing his lips against his skin. She brought one of Neville's hands on to her head, hoping he would guide her ministrations show his need. The hand stayed motionless, so she took him deeper holding a few seconds before traveling back. Her hand tightened on his balls, pulling the stones gently away from his body, milking them. 'Fuck Pansy!' On her next dive, his hand curled into her hair and pressed Pansy down while his hotness filled her mouth. Once spent, Neville released her hair and flopped back on the couch, sweaty and breathless. Pansy licked the last few drops off him then bounced his tip on her extended tongue, kissed the fatigued member. She laid her face on his thigh, letting her hair trail into his lap, enjoying the heat from the still roaring fire on her back.

After resting, Neville picked Pansy up and put her on his lap. He could taste himself on her spicy tongue as he went in for a deep kiss opening her mouth wide. He fell over on the couch, bringing her with him. Still focused on her mouth, he began running his hands over her smooth back, slipping under the shirt grazing the side of her breasts. He fliped himself, putting Pansy on the bottom. Cupping her breast under the shirt he started sucking her nipples through the fabric leaving dark stains of saliva whereever he traveled. He progressed down her body, kissing through the thin fabric. Her rib cage, belly button, top of both hips. He snagged her waistband, pulling it down to expose more flesh and began worshipping just north of where her legs met. He racked his teeth across the supple flesh. Pansy's body shivered uncontrolablly when this new piece of skin was explored. Neville petted this area below her pelvis but above her pussy and placed his thigh between hers. Pansy bucked against his strong muscles staining her knickers a darker blue.  
Neville lifted her shirt and plunged under, finding her breasts again. He recreated Pansy's maneuver from before, nipping, sucking and pulling until he brought all the flesh in, filling his mouth, he pinched the slippery nipple and went to the other side. Pansy's arched her back, allowing her to grind harder into his thigh and giving him more access to her body. Neville felt a warm gush against his thigh. Bringing his head out from under her shirt he saw Pansy biting her hand and frozen in the arch.

Her body settled and she looked at him with remorseful eyes, "I didn't want you to stop!"

"As you wish."

He sat up on the couch and brought her to stand infront of him. Lifting, he helped take her shirt off, exposing her chest to the air, her nipples hard,  
waiting for more attention.

"If you get dizzy or off balance remember to fall forward. You look beautiful in the fire light." With an adoring gaze Neville began kissing her stomach, ignoring the quizical look on Pansy's face.

Long wide strokes going from waist to just under the breast, quick pecks that made her skin wince, he dragged his lips across her smokey hot skin tasting her essence. He bit her sides, sucking in the extra flesh, leaving red marks. He ran his hands from hip to underarm, up and down, tickling her until she got used to the sensation. He mimicked his hands motion with his tongue, including her nipples on the upswing. He licked her nipples like dog, sometimes quick swipes other times slow and slippery. On the downswing he started nudging her pants off, each time just a bit more with hands and teeth. Pansy began rubbing his back, heat waves coursing through her at her lover's attention. She swore she would not help him get her pants off.

Just before gravity would take over and end this part of the show, Pansy clinched her thighs together, holding on to the soaked fabric. Neville saw the challenge in Pansy's eyes when the pants didn't fall. He held back and considered how to continue. He flashed a evil grin when he came up with a likely solution.

He spun Pansy so she faced the fire and couldn't see what he was doing. He reached round to knead her breasts in his hands before applying himself to the underwear problem. He ran his tongue along the fabric, tracing the edge. He snuck his tongue under the edge and levered the offending garmet down a fraction. In time her entire backside was open to him and Pansy giggled as he bit her ass. Neville moved her a step forward and lowered himself to the floor. He licked the undercurve where thigh met ass. Goosebumps broke out along the skin. Pansy joined her hands with his, squeezing her breasts and playing with the nipples. Another swipe caught a taste of the juices between her legs. With a madness he hadn't experieinced before, Neville dove deeper between her legs, burrowing blind, his tongue reached her center. Pansy began to shake, her knees about to give out. He dug his tongue into her hole,  
gathering all the taste he could find, his hands shifting to keep her upright. He got in two more viscious pokes before turning Pansy again. Pansy gasped at the sudden movement and braced herself on his shoulders. Neville was slobbering on her lower belly and he rubbed the back of her thighs. Squeezing the flesh and pressing himself hard against her body. He ripped the pants the rest of the way down, too impatient to go through the teasing again. He slowed for a few beats, gathering his breath. When he was ready, Neville frenched her lower lips.

Pansy couldn't take it anymore, slumping over Neville's shoulder she could only ride the waves of pleasure as they broke over her. She had lost count of the number of crashes. She began giggling as his nose bumped her clit, wondering what people would think of unassuming Neville Longbottom cramming his tongue up her hole causing her to collapse in exctasy.

Still with a furvor previously unknown, Neville pushed one finger from each hand into Pansy's center from behind, he pumped them in and out in turns while he rubbed her clit with his nose. Pansy tried to open her thighs wider but he pressed them back together. The gutteral moans over his shoulder proved it was the right choice. The closeness made it awkward for him but the muscles tightening around his actions meant it was worth it. His tongue waggled into her clit, he pressed him mouth further, adding pressure to the clit and allowing him to suck on her outer hood. His fingers kept producing more fluids for him to slurp up. He felt some drops fall onto his body, the drops started sliding down his body. Gobbling the juice he let it drool out his mouth, mixing with the drops it flowed faster down him. When the moisture hit his cock he repostioned himself to finish Pansy off.

He removed his fingers from her, Pansy whimpered into his back. He put an arm around her waist to steady her and lifted her opposite leg, placing her foot on his thigh. Looking at the pulsing, swollen pinkness, he ran his palm from front to back slicking it up. He licked his hand and spread the the excess on his face wanting the scent to be part of him. Neville then thrust 3 fingers into her center. "Oh god Yes!" came from over his back. She knew what was coming. Still inside her, he curled his fingers a bit so they scraped the front wall. Pansy smacked him open-hand on the back. He added his face to the party, matching the movement inside her with his tonuge, chin and nose. It didn't take long since she was so well prepped. She pressed herself back into a standing postion, thrusting herself down on his hand. Howls and screams came from both of them when she came, she coated his face and chest in wetness.

Ignoring the mess, Neville put Pansy on her knees and got behind her. 'I need to be inside you.' he mumbled as he lined himself up and pushed himself inside her. Pansy shifted to lean her entire upper body on the couch, unable to support her own weight any longer. He thrust hard and deep, quickening the pace making slapping noises with their wet bodies. He gripped her hips roughly and pulled her body back to met his, Pansy gasped in surprise rather than pain at the animal behind her. He raced his fingers down her spine causing her to release again and scream out his name.

Still not finished, Neville sat back on his legs. He brought Pansy against him, her back to his chest. Pansy rolled her hips while he trusted. The dual motion finally made him explode, filling her up. He let go of Pansy and she fell forward onto the couch, disoriented. He stayed in place, her muscles clamped around his cock. He watched her heaving body get the air it needed, taking deep breathes himself. He lightly ran his hands on her body, soothing her.

"Don't you start again." she talked into her arms, making him strain to hear. "My body can't take anymore. I start with a simple blow job and you up the ante to multiple orgasm extravaganza. Don't touch me." Neville had moved to shift her off him which required his hand to get between them. "I'll move in a second, my legs seem to not be working."

"One. There's nothing simple about your blow jobs. Two. You need to relax your muscles, you have me trapped. Three. There is no I'm going to get caught like this by my Gran. But I agree, we need to find something between making out and this." He tried to lay back but his hair was almost in the fire. "We'll never have time for anything else at this pace. And we'll need to get tarps...lots of tarps. I am soaked."

The presure lessened on his lap while she laughed at his joke. "Its your fault. You get that look in your eye, like I'm a safe you need to crack open."

"But I try 7 or 8 combinations before I go to the skeleton key."

"Oh yes, please name that finger thing 'The Skeleton Key' although if you try to see if it works on anyone else's safe I'll stab you in the kidney."

"Noted." He lifted her off him with no protest this time. She began to puddle when she turned to look at him.

"Good god! You're covered! Did I pee on you or something?"

"Nope this normal for you. You just don't see most of it cause you fall asleep so fast. Also, if you remember, I did just rub my face in your pussy for half an hour, adds to the mess." Neville blushed and his eyes got big, "Wow! I should not have quantified the time on that."

Pansy threw her head back laughing. "Now! now you get embarrassed? You get so shy when you talk about what you do so wonderfully. I love that you blush after the fact. You are a dirty, dirty man Neville Longbottom! You should get used to it. Your tongue has been places my fingers haven't reached." She rolled over laughing.

"And you like it Pansy Parkinson. Your tits bounce when you laugh like that, thought I'd bring it to your attention. Of course I blush, I've THOUGHT about doing this stuff to you, but I never expect you to actually let me. Everytime I try something and you don't run from the room, its a little victory for me. I love how you freeze when I do something you like." He reached over and caressed her lower stomach.

Gasping, "Well I don't want you to move on to something else, I have to let you know! How did you think of that by the way? It was amazing."

"You tensed up one day when I brushed the area while making out. It kept coming back up when I thought of you."

"Good thing you masterbate for my benefit. That one, you should share with your pervy friends, I won't even stab you for sharing our secret."

"I'm keeping the factory secrets, maybe I'll write a book one day. Make millions. Until then, I don't want those guys knowing your combination. Harry would do nasty things with his Polyjuice potion."

"Ugh, okay, Not thinking about THAT, moving on. Bathroom break." She crawled over and kissed him with closed lips "Not trying to start your engine."

"I expect you back here to help me clean up your mess, young lady." His eyes followed her out of the room.

With a groan, he popped his jaw into a more comfortable position and slowly stood up. He grabbed the quilt and folded it, found their clothes. Put the cushions back on the couch correctly. He would need his wand for the rest, so he went around to close curtains. He smiled at the action, that he needed to hide being a wizard from his neighbors but hadn't bothered hiding his sexcapades. He washed his face and chest off in the sink then washed the sink, thinking of the dishes and food that occupy the space normally.

Pansy came back, she had another teeshirt and pants set on, carrying a vial and her wand. She went over to the cupboard for a glass, poured out some potion and drank it.

Neville caught her eye as she rinsed out the glass and raised an eyebrow. "Contraception. You drink the potion either an hour before or after you have sex and no babies. I thought it was a good idea since you like to come inside me. I take a pill everyday too, but this is backup." Pansy shrugged off the explanation.

Clearly stunned, Neville stumbled for a response. "Oh. Good, I hadn't thought of that. I'm glad you did. Would you rather I didn't spill inside you? Would it be safer?" He let out a strangled laugh which transformed into a coughing spell.

"Strictly speaking, no. Its not safer. I can get preggers before you fully pop and its safer for you since I don't want you jizzing on my chest. Keep doing what you're doing and I'll keep doing what I do." She came over drapped her arms around him and pressed her mouth against his. "I think we have proven that the amount of liquids involved with our regular sexing sessions is more than either of us can control. Believe, nay trust in the pill/potion combo." Her earnestness made Neville laugh and ruffle her hair. "Come on, lets clean up. I don't want Gran keeling over when she arrives home." 


End file.
